


Wrecked (Part 6)

by rockhoochie



Series: Wrecked [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Fluff, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: More sex with Dean.





	Wrecked (Part 6)

**Author's Note:**

> **NSFW!**
> 
> This is the last part, folks! It's a tad longer than the others, but I was having too much fun. A little different than the other parts but still a good time! Thank you so much for reading!

The denial of your climax wasn’t intended to be teasing or torturous. You knew that the moment he’d turned you around, wrapping one arm around your waist, his free hand turning off the shower then sliding along the soaked strands of your hair. He wanted you to save it. Everything in the way he looked at you told you he wanted to plummet over that edge right along with you. **  
**

Dean’s eyes were the window to his heart, his soul, and all the only thing in the world they wanted was you. He kept his eyes open as he kissed you, tinting your world, mind and body forest green as he saturated you with everything that he was.

You each hastily swept towels over wet hair and dripping skin, never breaking eye contact while slipping your bathrobes back on.  He grabbed your hand in his, the two of you biting back giggles as you scurried back to the bedroom, leaving a trail of sloppy, wet footprints on the bunker floor. **  
**

As much as you loved to feed the beast that lurked within him, to see him reduced to nothing but raw, primal sexuality, there was another part of him that you loved even more…the part of him that truly made Dean who he was. That little corner of his being, made from all those soft and delicate pieces that were once so well-hidden from you. The camouflaged prey that stilled in the predator’s shadow. That part of him which craved, gave, and reciprocated pure love, and allowed it flow freely across barriers of scars and tears. Where hope and happiness still simmered underneath the decades of fear and heartache. Just the man. Simply Dean.

Both of your robes came off the second Dean kicked the door shut, the cool air making your warm skin prickle with goosebumps. Knowing what he wanted, what he needed, you let yourself drop onto the bed, damp skin and hair clinging to the cotton sheets as he followed, falling into your open arms.

His lips found their place against yours, sharing the same breath. This kiss was absolute. Thorough. It was every touch, every feeling, every plunge into the depths of sheer euphoria he’d given you. It culminated in the catch of his mouth on yours, the furious dance of your tongues, the mutual, ravenous hunger for one another. No more words needed to be uttered, no more commands, no more begging or teasing. This was a communion, a complete surrender, two becoming one. **  
**

He broke away, his lips blazing a trail up and down and across every inch of your skin. From wrists to shoulders, from collarbone to waist, Dean’s mouth licked, kissed, and nipped. Teeth grazing along the exposed flesh of your neck. Lips teasing and tasting each hardened nipple. Kisses down your stomach. Tongue diving between the soaked folds of your pussy.

You instinctively raised your knees, curling your fingers in his hair as he lapped at your entrance. Labored breaths came and went quickly, each exhale accompanied with a small sound that grew and increased in volume. He suckled your clit, taking it gently between his teeth, rough but gentle hands sliding upwards to cup your breasts. When his fingers lightly pinched your nipples, the rolling waves of your unreleased climax began to swell.

“Dean…” you beckoned, voice all but a whisper. “Dean, I need you.”

One last, broad stroke of his tongue slid along your folds before he lifted himself up, biceps flexing as he held himself above you, nestling between your legs.

Dean slid inside of you with one fluid motion, his groan of satisfaction drowning out your blissful gasp. His neck was taut as he tilted his head back, eyes shut tight as the warmth of your cunt enveloped him, taking everything he had.

He started slow, hips dragging and rolling as he immersed himself in you, filling and stretching you in a way no one else ever had, or ever could again. You deliberately clenched your walls around his cock, drawing an almost desperate moan from him as you reached up to wrap your hands around his neck, pulling him closer.

He lowered himself to his forearms, his thrusts becoming more insistent. Your heels dug into the backs of his thighs as he fucked you hard but lovingly, pounding into you with increasing fervor, the jabs to your g-spot drowning out everything else in the world but him. Dean buried his head in the space between your neck and shoulder, his hot, forceful breaths billowing against your ear.

“Y/N…love you, Y/N…”

Neither of you held back as he tensed - moans, grunts, curses and shouts flooding the room as he let go, coating your womb with the thick heat of his come. Your hips bucked wildly,  walls pulsing and grasping his cock, extracting every drop he had to give you. All of the mounting sensations amassed into one point of white hot light then shattered, pushing you up to and beyond your zenith. Your fingernails sunk into the flesh of his shoulders as you wailed his name, trembling and shaking beneath him as your orgasm ripped through you, flooding every cell and shocking every nerve in your body.

You clung to one another, spellbound, suspended and relishing in the afterglow. It felt like hours passed before both of you began to slowly drift down, settling into a cloud of contentment, the weight of Dean’s sweat-slicked body adhered to yours marvellous and comforting.

He didn’t move until you both began to breathe evenly, until your heartbeats steadied and languor settled in your limbs. You hummed as he pulled out, come dripping from your slit as he rolled onto his back.

You both simply lay there in silence for a moment.

“Dean?” you finally said to the ceiling.

“Yeah?”

“I. Am. Starving.”

He chuckled. “That’s my girl. Come on, I’ll fix us something.”

The room spun a little when you sat up, the effort of swinging your legs over the side of the mattress more draining than it should have been. You took small steps toward the door, a slight ache thrumming in your thighs, and a whisper of a twinge between your legs.

Dean grinned as he tossed you your discarded bathrobe.

“You’re really gonna be feelin’ it tomorrow, aren’t cha?” he winked.

“Hey,” you smiled, tying the robe around you. “I asked, you delivered.” Rising up on your tiptoes you placed your hands on his shoulders and gave him a peck on the lips. “Now please deliver me to sustenance.”

He wrapped an arm around your waist as you shuffled along the winding hallways and up the few steps to the kitchen. He perused the refrigerator while you filled two large glasses with ice and water, and took them to the table.

Dean set a cardboard bucket between the two of you.

“Ya know,” he said, grabbing a drumstick from the container and ripping the meat between his teeth, “this is the only way to eat leftover fried chicken.”

“Like an animal?” you teased, fishing out a breaded thigh.

“You love the way I eat, Y/N.”  He wiggled his brow with a smirk. “Especially the way I eat your pu-”

“GUYS! SERIOUSLY!” Sam’s voice suddenly rang out. Headphones were draped around his neck. His hair was a disaster, and dark shadows were settling underneath his eyes.

“Sorry man, we wake you up?” Dean asked, tearing into another piece of meat.

“Wake me?! I haven’t even slept, Dean!” He turned to you, slamming both of his hands flat on the table. “Because I’ve been in the dungeon all night.  _All night_ , Y/N. Because that was the only place in this entire bunker where I couldn’t hear you guys…going at it!”

You concentrated on the piece of chicken you held, biting the inside of your cheek to keep from laughing. Dean simply continued chewing, staring at his brother with apathy.

“So,” he continued, “you two finally done?”

“Maybe,” Dean smirked.

Out of all the bitch faces you’ve seen Sam’s face twist into, this one had to be in the top five. “It’s four A.M.,” he sighed. “I’m going to bed. In my room. For the love of god, please… _please_  let me sleep in peace.”

With that he turned on his heels, taking long strides out of the kitchen and down to his room.

Neither you or Dean looked at one another until you heard the slam of Sam’s bedroom door.

Dean’s low snicker joined the laugh you’d barely been able to contain. Once you’d let it all out, he reached for your fingers.

“Hey Y/N?” **  
**

“Yeah?”

His thumb drew circles around the back of your hand, a mischievous grin spreading across his face as he nodded toward the stainless steel island.

“Wanna rattle those pots and pans around?”

**_~The End~_ **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you!
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rockhoochie)


End file.
